1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to robotic manipulators and more particularly to an actuator and a drive for manipulating a tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Robotically actuated tools may be used in applications where there is an area of limited access for an operator. The robotically actuated tools may be inserted into the area of limited access and the operator may remotely manipulate the tool via one or more actuators and drivers, generally placed outside the area of limited access. However, while the actuators and drivers may be disposed outside the limited access area, there may still be constraints placed on their overall extent. Accordingly, there remains a need for actuators and drivers that are suitable for various robotically actuated tools, such as tools used in laparoscopic surgery.